Relating To Me
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: after encountering N in Nimbasa City, White meets a boy who is able to relate to her, and talks abut her troubles with him. For Layne Muffins's Shipping Contest! Please R&R! One-Shot!


Hi… This story is for Layne Muffins's Shipping Contest. Details for the contest are on her profile.

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

**Shipping: White/Ruby**

**Summary: After encountering N in Nimbasa City, White meets a boy who is able to relate to her, and talks abut her troubles with him.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>White sat under a tree in Nimbasa Park staring into the sky. A few hours earlier, N had arrived and talked to her. At the same time Gigi decided to leave with N after finding out her potential to battle. She turned to the Servine that N had left behind. She patted it's head and went back to staring at the sky. She wondered why the Servine would want to stay with her. Was it because of N? She didn't know, but regardless of the reason. She was glad to have her around.<p>

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"You look like you are having some troubles."

White turned to the direction of the voice. It turned out to be a boy who looked to be 14 years of age. He wore a brown shirt with jeans and black running shoes. He also wore a white hat and carried a yellow backpack.

The boy sat down near to her.

"Who are you?" she asked?

"Just a passing through Pokémon Trainer." He smiled.

White nodded.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I met this guy N and we talked. Soon he challenged me to a battle and my Pokémon Gigi decided to leave with him after discovering her potential to battle. I'm actually the president of a Pokémon Talent Agency, and Gigi was one of my employees. But we eventually bonded and became friends, but now I feel rather sad now that she's gone." Smiled White sadly.

The boy smiled. "I know how you feel."

White looked at him with curiosity.

The boy chuckled. "When I was younger I saved a girl from a wild Pokémon. Instead of making her feel safe again, instead I made her sacred. Form that day onwards I decided to stop battling and only battle when no one's looking. I decided to focus on beautifying Pokémon instead. A few years later, I met the same girl that I had saved when I was younger. She became a strong and powerful trainer. She and I totally swapped personalities. She became a tomboy who loved battling and hated feminine stuff. And I became a girly-boy who hated battling and loved doing girly stuff. When we met, we talked and she told me that I was the one who helped her become stronger. She taught me that by letting go of the past and looking forward towards the future, we can achieve true enlightenment and new understanding in life. She also taught me that we shouldn't let the past affect our future and stop living in the past and stop trying to change it, but work hard for your own future. And don't let the past control our actions, but let them become a memory and work hard for the future. I know that your Pokémon will eventually return to you one day, just like how that girl who re-entered my life and taught me many things." Smiled the boy.

White stared at the boy in amazement. The boy smiled and took out a Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside it. It was a beautiful cat with purple fur. The boy took out a fur brush and started brushing his Pokémon's fur.

"You aren't from Unova aren't you?" asked White, when she didn't recognize the Pokémon. Remembering that Black had told her that Unova had many Pokémon that couldn't be found else where.

The boy smiled and nodded. He continued brushing is Pokémon's fur. After a few minutes the boy glanced at his watch. He returned his Pokémon back into its Pokéball and kept his fur brush. He picked up his backpack and stood up.

White stood up as well. "Um, thank you for listening to me."

"Not at all." Smiled the boy.

The boy started to leave.

Just then White realized something.

"Wait!" she called.

The boy turned around.

"I just realized that you never gave me your name." said White.

"Like I said before, I'm just a passing though Pokémon Trainer." He smiled and left, leaving White to figure out his true identity.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. How was it? Layne Muffins, this isn't exactly romance, but more like friendship. Hopefully it's acceptable. Also hopefully I got all the characters in character, and none of them are OOC. I think most of you guys should know who the "Unknown Guy" in the story is now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also I'm accepting requests for Songfics and One-Shots. If you want to request a Songfic or One-Shot please put them in this format. You can request via review or PM.<strong>

**Song Name: **

**Song Artist:**

**Pairing: No slash please, unless it's purely friendship.**

**Genre:**

**Note: The first two are optional; if you are requesting a Songfic, please fill in the first two. If you are requesting a One-Shot, you do not need to fill in the first two. Also if you have an account, please log in so that I can reply to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please Review!<strong>


End file.
